


Not That Kind of Doctor

by Quarra



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Do not use this fic as medical advice, Explicit discriptons of anatomy and injuries, Fluff, Hard right turn towards crack mid-story, He doesn't deserve this, M/M, Poor Bruce, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra
Summary: After months of searching, Steve finally brought a feral looking Bucky home to Avengers Tower. Then after two weeks of zero communication from either of them, Bruce gets a message asking if he would be willing to lend some medical expertise. Discretely.Given Bruce's experience with violent pasts and living on the run, he fears the worst. But what he finds when he arrives on Steve's floor is nothing like what he expects.





	Not That Kind of Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there folks! This is another ficlet that came out of the tumblr ficlet challenge that was going around, this one is for the prompt LUST. While this is a little long for a ficlet, at least it's not as bad as the Sloth one. 
> 
> A quick note: The medical advice here is...mostly sound? AKA all the products do actually do what Bruce says they do? But if you're having a problem like this, don't take my word for anything. Please seek actual medical advice. Also, if you're having a problem like this, dude I am impressed. In the mean time, DO NOT DO WHAT STEVE AND BUCKY DO. Oh my god. I'll put more in the end notes about that, but seriously. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on [tumblr](https://quarra.tumblr.com/), and if you'd like to see who else is participating in the ficlet challenge, [here's the post!](https://quarra.tumblr.com/post/171191976219/ficlet-challenge-lust) This fic is unbeta-ed, so my apologies for any mistakes.

Bruce was in his lab when he got the message from Steve requesting a discreet medical checkup. It would have been nice to say that he was surprised by the request, but in truth he expected it.

After months and months of searching, Steve finally showed up at the tower with a feral looking Winter Soldier. Steve, of course, had insisted that Bucky was on the mend and that the two of them just needed a safe quiet place to stay for a little while. The Avengers had been supportive. Even Tony, which had mildly surprised Bruce given that they all knew that the Soldier had killed Tony’s parents. 

When Bruce asked about it, Tony just winced a little and said, “Hard to throw stones from my glass house. I had a choice with all the decisions I made. He didn’t.” Bruce knew better than to ask further. As a person with a far greater damage and kill count than most, he sympathized with what Bucky was going through. Trying to pull yourself back together after being afraid and on the run for so long was hard. 

So when Steve and Bucky had disappeared into the depths of Steve’s floor, ne’er to be seen nor heard from for days on end, it was kind of expected. No doubt things were tense with them and the quiet time was probably doing wonders for Bucky’s recovery. 

By the same token, Bruce was also familiar with how recovery isn’t linear. Bucky lived with violence and slavery for so long that it made sense there might be some…unfortunate relapses. 

So when Steve called him up asking for a doctor’s advice, Bruce was already ready with a comprehensive portable med kit. Ideally, if either Steve or Bucky were hurt, they would be able to come to Bruce’s lab or the medical floor. Real life was seldom ideal, though, so Bruce was prepared to take what he could to them. 

Bruce also understood the need for discretion. After all, both Steve and Bucky would be under a lot of scrutiny. Deprogramming a previously brainwashed assassin was no walk in the park and there was no guarantee for success. Whatever failures had happened, it made sense that Steve would want to keep them on the down low. 

It was with all that floating in his mind that Bruce found himself making a house call to Steve’s floor. 

Curious. Steve didn’t meet him at the door. Jarvis opened the door for him. Bruce cautiously made his way inside. 

Again, it was no great surprise that the rooms he could see were in disarray. Furniture broken. Holes punched in the wall. Larger indentations, likely from body slams. There even appeared to be a few small blood stains in various places. 

He sighed and hoped Steve was alright.

Bruce set his kit up in the living room. The sofa was mostly intact, though a couple of the legs were broken. Then he waited. 

Soon enough, Steve limped out of the far hallway, moving slow enough that it was obvious he was hurt somewhere. Most of his body was covered up in a large robe and there weren’t any obvious bleeding wounds, so Bruce counted all of that a win.

“Hey, Steve,” Bruce said with a smile. He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb Bucky, wherever the man was. 

“Hey, Bruce. Thank you for coming up. I really appreciate it.” Steve’s smile was pained. Everything about him screamed ‘sleepless nights’, from the massive bags under his eyes to the exhausted way his shoulders slumped. But for all that, there was a…a peace about him that Bruce didn’t expect. 

“Any time. So…what’s the problem?” Bruce adjusted his glasses and motioned for Steve to sit next to him on the couch. 

Steve winced hard and shook his head, instead leaning on the sofa arm. As soon as his thigh hit the cushion, he winced again. The lack of blood meant it was probably bruising. If it was extensive enough for Steve to still be feeling it, it was either some serious damage or it was damaged repeatedly sustained over a period of time. Enough so that it wouldn’t have healed quickly. Bruce could only imagine what kind of injuries a metal arm could make.

Bright red flared across Steve’s cheeks. “I’m…not sure this was a good idea. But I think we need some help and I didn’t want anyone else to know.”

“While I’m not really a medical doctor, I’m glad that you felt you could trust me. You look like you’ve had a rough couple weeks.” 

Steve coughed out a short laugh. “Yeah. I guess you could say that.”

It was just like Steve to downplay whatever was going on. Unfortunately, that meant it was doubly difficult to get any relevant information out of him. “You get any sleep?”

“No. I mean, fifteen minutes every couple of days or so, but not really…” He shook his head, and somehow managed to look even more uncomfortable. 

The silence stretched on for another minute. Bruce held back a sigh. “Steve. What’s wrong.”

“Please promise me that you won’t tell anyone else.” Steve kept his head ducked low, face burning.

“You know I wouldn’t, but you have my word anyways.” It was concerning how Steve hadn’t sat down yet. How he held himself like everything was about to break. Bruce briefly wondered if he had any kind of pain killer that might actually affect a super soldier. 

Given that Steve was still able to walk, the injuries probably weren’t that bad. After a little down time, he’d probably be fine. There were some sedatives packed into Bruce’s kit, but who knew if Steve would even allow such a thing to be used on Bucky.

Steve nodded, still unable to look Bruce in the eye. 

Then he untied his robe.

What.

_What._

Steve gestured towards his groin. All of the skin from his lower abdomen down to his inner thighs was chafed bright red, with the skin cracking in some places. There were bruises in the shape of bite marks and hand prints all up and down his hips and thighs, so deep that they bright pink and red centers surrounded by deep purple and blue. 

His dick...

Holy shit, his dick looked like it was somehow both swollen and flattened. The skin was puffy and red, so chapped that it actually hurt to look at, and the foreskin couldn’t even slide down over the glans. The urethral opening was swelled up to an unpleasant looking dilation and the length of it hung limply down over puffy, bruised looking testicles. 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but there were just no words. 

What even.

“I know we were a bit rough but---” Steve shifted in place and winced again. “Both of us have the super soldier serum. We didn’t think that there would be any lasting negative effects...” 

“Negative effects?” Bruce asked faintly. He was very proud of the fact that he kept a measured tone of voice, though there was nothing he could do to stop his eyebrows from hitting his hair line.

“Well, we used lube.” More wincing. “Until we ran out. And then we used oil. All the oils, actually…until we ran out of that too. And then Vaseline. And the lotions. And the--- Well, you get the idea. By the time we were all out, we figured there was, ah, plenty of…other…liquids…to use?”

Nothing about this made sense.

“Other liquids.” Bruce was vaguely aware he was just repeating things, but that was about all his mind could come up with right then.

“Yeah.” Steve somehow managed to blush even brighter red. “You know. Ah. Come? We used come.” He nervously ran a toe along the rug. 

Everything Bruce thought he knew suddenly took a hard shift to the left and fell into place. “You haven’t slept. For two weeks. Because you were having sex?” Steve nodded. “ _The whole time?_ ” Another nod. “How…? You know what. No. Oh my god.”

Steve rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. “I mean, the swelling wasn’t too bad, but that last round…kinda put us both out of commission.”

“Wait. You looked like this and just kept going?” Another light bulb went off in Bruce’s head and he looked around. The broken furniture. The indents in the walls. The blood? Holy shit the blood. Then he suddenly realized he was sitting on the couch and _oh my god what had they done on that couch_? “Steve, am I gonna need a series of booster shots after sitting here? Please tell me no. I don’t like shots.”

Steve gave him a sheepish look and shrugged. 

Bruce closed his eyes and took several slow deep breaths. “Okay. So. Symptoms. Quickly, please, so I don’t have to think about this too much longer.”

“Right. Um. Well. There’s the swelling. And it’s, uh, really raw. All down there.” Steve looked like he desperately wanted to cover up again, hands worrying at the edges of the robe. 

“All down there. Like, just your penis and testicles, or your ass as well?” _Just. Turn off the part of your brain that remembers this is Captain America and everything will be fine._ He took a few more deep calming breaths.

“Both? And there was a little bleeding, but that went away really fast.”

“Right. That makes sense. With the serum and all.” Bruce opened his kit and started digging around through the creams. This was not what he expected to use burn cream for.

“And…uh…I can’t pee.”

Bruce closed his eyes and tried not to think about the words coming out of his mouth. Given that particular side effect, it meant that Steve and Bucky had _just_ finished off their most recent round. Probably right before Steve called him. “That can happen shortly after intercourse. The muscles there tighten up to prevent semen from ‘backfiring’ into the bladder. That will go away with time, though…with all the swelling, it might take a little longer.” 

Bruce grabbed several things from the kit and started to lay them out on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another few deep breaths.

“Okay,” he finally said. “No continuous bleeding? No unusual discharge? No sharp pains?”

“No, no, and …well, no sharp pains that I wasn’t expecting.”

“Right.” Bruce was fairly sure it would be a while before he would be able to look Steve in the face without thinking of this moment. And Bucky. He’d never even met Bucky and he was certain he’d never be able to take the man seriously. No matter how many times the whole Hydra assassin stuff came up, all Bruce would ever be able to think about now is how Bucky’s first act from coming in from the cold was to fuck Captain America so hard and so long that they had to call a doctor. Even with the serum. Quite frankly, if Bruce wasn’t already wishing brain bleach was a real thing, he’d be extremely impressed. 

He started pointing at the various items on the couch. “This is a burn cream, external use only. Apply it everywhere there’s painful rawness. This is a topical painkiller spray. I have no idea how well it will work on you, but it’s worth giving it a shot. These are witch hazel pads. Put them in your underwear so they fit snugly against your penis, balls, and ass. They’ll help with the inflammation. These are flushable too, so just replace them every time you use the restroom. Here’s some cortizone cream. Use it if there’s any itching. This is triple antibiotic ointment. If you have any bites that broke skin, clean them out and put this on. The human mouth is filled with all kinds of germs and even though I’m not sure you can get infections, better safe than sorry.”

“Thank you, Doctor Banner.” Steve retied his robe very, very carefully, and then he leaned over to collect the items. Before Bruce could start packing up, Steve held out a hand. “Wait. Do you happen to have extra?”

Bruce blinked hard. Then he figured it out. “For Bucky?”

Steve hung his head again, blush spreading bright red across his face and upper chest. “Yeah. He’s still not so great with people. Other people, I mean. And. Also. He…uh…couldn’t walk…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

After depositing all of the relevant supplies on the couch, Bruce repacked up his kit and stood up. He looked Steve right in the eye and gave his sternest glare.

“Steve. I’m very serious with this. No sex for at least a week. Sleep. Eat. Shower. Maybe not in that order. And if this happens again? Please don’t call me. All of these things can be ordered online. _Including lube_ , which you should consider ordering in bulk.”

If skin was actually able to burst into flame, Steve’s face would have been an inferno. As it was, all he could do was nod and say thank you again.

As Bruce walked out of there, he vowed two things to himself. First, that he was going to burn these clothes, post haste. Second, that he would try his best to never think of this again. Partially because he wanted to look at Steve in the face sometime in the future, but also because if Tony ever found out just how many times Steve and Bucky had managed to have sex in a row, he might actually kill himself trying to beat their record.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but seriously folks, _there is always time for lubricant_. Nothing puts the brakes on a fun sexual encounter like anal tearing. If you're out of the good stuff and you're really desperate, [here's](https://www.thrillist.com/sex-dating/nation/household-items-you-can-totally-use-as-lube) a great article on house hold items that are safe to use. Also, the pic on the front of the article is A+++. 
> 
> Happy sexing!


End file.
